Namida no Hurricane
by Hotarukunn
Summary: KamuiTakasugui. "The coppery scent of fresh blood was lingering in the air. He stood up and went over to the door, sliding it open." Moved from my old account.


Title: **Namida no Hurricane**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gintama  
Author: Hotaru-kyun  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Namida no Hurricane – Hurricane of Tears**

* * *

Takasugi sniffed. The coppery scent of fresh blood was lingering in the air. He stood up and went over to the door, sliding it open.

Takasugi Shinsuke was met by the sight of a bloodbath.

It would not have mattered to him much, had it not been that this was his quarters, and the current base for the Kiheitai.

He heard a soft thump, and turned his head to look for the source of the sound.  
"Who are you?" he asked. He had never seen this young man before, and he was bewildered and tad excited when seeing the blood covering the boy's whole body.  
The boy smiled and chuckled lightly. "I'm Kamui, 7th squad commander in the Harusame Space Pirates." the reply came quietly, yet with a voice that was boiling over with self-confidence.  
Takasugi frowned and glared at the boy. "And why did you kill all my subordinates? Aren't we allies?" Another chuckle escaped Kamui's lips. "I just thought you thought of us as a mean to get more power, Takasugi-dono."  
Takasugi snickered. "Well, what if it were true?"

Kamui looked at him, amusement showing in his eyes. "It doesn't really matter to me. I'm just here to find some amusement. Though your subordinates did die too much easily."  
Takasugi's smirk fell. "Ah, back to that topic. Why did you kill them?"  
"Didn't I say that I was just here looking for some amusement?" Kamui asked playfully. "But if they hadn't decided to attack me out of the blue, I wouldn't have killed them."

"Looking for amusment?" Takasugi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing that here, then?"  
"Oh, because.." Kamui started, skipping over to Takagsugi. "..I felt like amusing myself with you."

Takasugi was startled when he felt a soft, warm wetness touch his cheek. He flinched when a pair of lips were wrapped around a part of his earshell, and Kamui's surprisingly strong arms was wrapped around his waist. "Oh?" Kamui feigned surprise. "You don't want me to touch you?" He let his tongue travel over a pale shoulder.  
Takasugi bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out a low moan. "Don't you.. dare touch.. me.." he stuttered.  
"I was right!" Kamui laughed. "But I won't let you go that easily, Takasugi-dono." 

Takasugi gritted his teeth, as he was forced to follow Kamui into the room he was residing in.  
"You really have a nice bed here, Takasugi-dono." Kamui said, softly forcing the one-eyed man down onto the futon. Takasugi groweled and tried to get away from Kamui's tender touches. To no avail.

"I can see you like it.." Kamui whispered into Takasugi's ear. "Don't deny it."  
"No way that I'm... liking this.." Takasugi gasped when Kamui untied his belt and pulled down his underwear. Kamui then proceeded to massage Takasugi's dick.

"Stop it!" Takasugi shouted, hitting his head into Kamui's.  
"O~w" Kamui sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Why'd you do that fo~r?" he whined.  
"What the hell do you think?!" Takasugi shriked, harshly shoving Kamui away and stumbling to his feet. Kamui pouted. "But you're just so cute, and I just felt like I had to... embrace you.."  
"Embrace me?! That was not embracing!!"

"Don't get so riled up, Takasugi-dono." Kamui said, standing up as well. He walked over to Takasugi, who pressed his back against the wall trying to escape Kamui's touches. "I just want to-"  
Kamui was cut off when a fist hit his face. "O~w~" he whined. "You know, I'm not that dangerous."  
He leapt forward once more pressing Takasugi against the wall. "I'll make you feel really good, and yet, you're rejecting me?"

Lips crushed down over Takasugi's, forcing him to open his mouth. Kamui bit down on Taksugi's lip, causing a small rivulet of blood pool down from the broken lip. A low moan escaped through Takasugi's parted lips and Kamui smirked, still causing damage in the others mouth.

"See? I told you you'd like it."  
"No way in... hell..." Takasugi groweled.  
"Still saying that, are we?" Kamui pressed a knee inbetween Takasugi's legs, causing the other to moan. "Could you... stop tha-t..?" Takasugi said with a low voice. "It's... unpleasant..."

"You say one thing with your mouth..." Kamui kissed him. "And another with your body.." he sneaked a hand down to massage Takasugi's dick again. Takasugi glared at Kamui, not daring to open his mouth, in case it would just let out those sounds forming in his throat.  
Kamui once more kissed Takasugi, forcing tanned legs apart, speading them enough to position himself by Takasugi's entrance.

He thrusted inside slowly, looking at Takasugi's face all the while he was doing so.  
Moans and pants escaped Takasugi's lips. It didn't matter how much he tried to surpress them, they came anyways.

Later on, Kamui had laid an exhausted Takasugi onto the futon. As he sat there, observing the other, he heard him speak.  
"Why the hell did you do that...?" Takasugi's voice sounded dreary, empty.  
The strawberryblonde boy crawled over Takasugi to get a look at the others face.

He was taken aback when he saw tears falling from the mans eyes, and he felt a pang of guilt hit him. Takasugi was shocked, when Kamui pulled him into his arms, hugging him close. Takasugi gripped the fabric of Kamui's changshan, leaning his chin onto the others shoulder.  
He just couldn't stop the tears from falling. His feelings showed no mercy. Confused by his own contradictive feelings, he tried to stop the sniffles, as he leaned into the youngers embrace.

He didn't understand this.

End...?

Moved from my old -account.

I wonder when I started on this one? It was quite a while ago, and I think I didn't have this outcome in mind when I started. But I don't even think I had an actual plot, anyways. I just...wrote what came out of my fingers, as to say..  
But I really love this pairing, and it grew on me every single time I wrote on this, or tried to draw a picture with them.  
Though it's a crackpariring, just as contradictive as Takasugi's feelings, I think they fit together very nicely.

Tell me what you thoguht about it, ok?

Oh, and I thought this title was kinda fitting, but I mostly choose it cuz I'm curently listening to GetBackers-songs.. So.. yea ^^

And... the questionmark is there, in case I deicde to continue this. I'm not really sure, I'd need more of a plot, if I do.. Suggestions, maybe? They'd be appriciated.

//Hotaru


End file.
